It's Just You And Me Now
by CompletelyCreativeUsername
Summary: "It's okay, sweetheart. It's Just You And Me Now." "Don't worry, kid. It's Just You And Us Now." "Hey, babe. It's Just You And Me Now."
1. Prologue-1

**It's Just You and Me Now**

**A/N: Hi there! This is my first story on here, so I hope you like it! The prologue is a bit long, because I need to explain some things for he story. You really don't have to read the prologue, as it doesn't have to do with McFly, it just explains the main character's background.**

**I'm rating this T for not-too-much-but-enough violence, and language. I do warn you, I'm co-writing with a friend, and she wrote the fight scenes, and she can get a bit creative, so take caution. I'll warn you throughout the story if there is any really... creative stuff, so don't worry :)**

**D/C: I obviously have no connection whatsoever with McFly, just a big fan, because let's be honest, If I knew them, I wouldn't be writing a fanfiction about them.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy. Rate, Review, Favorite, Do whatever you see fit for my story!**

**Prologue**

The small girl flinched and she heard the shrill but all too familiar sound of her mother screaming. Another night, another waterfall of tears… All too familiar.

The girl opened her eyes as she heard a muffled thump, then silence. She swallowed, soon getting lost in her own imagination of might have happened, all thoughts leading to the same thing.

She jumped as she heard the door to her room quickly open, then silently shut. She trembled quietly as she feared the worst, heavy footsteps starting to grow louder and louder in the darkness. They stopped right next to her, causing the girl to look up.

'It's okay, sweetheart,' a husky said in a sinister whisper. 'It's just you and me now.'

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. _The fifteen-year-old girl stared blankly ahead of her, bumping her head rhythmically against the wall she was propped up against.

He'd done it. He actually went out and did sold the one thing she cherished, her guitar. And what for? Drugs and alcohol, of course. She almost gave a hard whack at the wall as she thought if it weren't for the sound of the front door slamming open.

The girl froze, her eyes quickly focusing, realizing where was.

_Shit._

She was in the one room, the one place that her father seemed to have remembered something about. She was in the basement, the home of her father's deals, games, and fights. She was in the one place she wasn't allowed to step foot in.

Her eyes quickly shot through the dimness she was sitting, looking for an escape route. She quickly scanned through her options, her brain rattling with the pressure of time it took for her father to get fully down the stairs, but her quick search was to no avail. Her only way out was the old worn wooden stairs leading to the first floor, but she would rather be slaughtered alive than be caught walking up those stairs by Him.

She so deep in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice the feet that had silently approached her, until one of them was lodged in her side. She gasped in shock, and stared up, eyes wide.

'The fuck you think you're doing here, eh?' The girl caught her breath as another steel-toed boot bore into her. 'I told you to stay the hell away from this part of the house! Are you fucking deaf? Huh?' By these words two strong hands had pulled the girl up off the ground by her blonde hair and shoved her against the wall, a tight grip on her neck. 'ANSWER ME!'

The girl was speechless. She had not seen her father like this since years ago. This look in his eyes, the kind of force that he was using, was something she hadn't experienced before. This wasn't some drunken madness. This was sober anger, and it scared her even more than the night when he'd been so disoriented, he could barely breathe properly.

The girl knew what she had to do. She'd been planning it months, just not for it to happen tonight.

**(A/N: Some creativity from my co-writer in here, just beware, and if you want, skip through the "*" I'm gonna put)**

As her father's hands clenched tighter around her neck, the girl struggled for tried to calm her rapid pulse. His upper lip curled into a nasty snarl and he raised his fist up to her eye level. She panicked for a fleeting moment as the hand flew towards her eyes, but she raised her own small, but strong, hand just in time for her to catch the large fist back and gripped the one tightly fit around her neck. The man let out a frustrated growl and jabbed his fingers into his daughter's stomach. The diminutive hand that covered his yanked his hand back, and a small snap was heard. He reeled back and hissed in pain, narrowing his eyes into menacing slits. A surge ran through her body as she jammed two fingers into his left eye.*********** A sickening squelch rang in her ears, as did his yell of pain*******. The man crumbled to the floor, heaving. When she was sure he wouldn't get up, she bolted up the stairs quickly, tripping over her own feet. She sprinted to her room and roughly shoved the door open. She yanked a small navy suitcase from under her small bed, where she had been hiding it for last six months. She started running again, with the suitcase flying wildly behind, when she stopped suddenly. She urgently walked over to her dresser and pulled out a small music. Her mother gave it to her one day when she was very small.

_ The little girl and her mother sat side by side on the edge of the bed._

'_Sweetie,' then mother began, taking her daughter's hand in her own. 'I know that you know that Daddy doesn't like Mommy very much.' The girl frowned and nodded somberly. 'So in case Mommy… has to leave forever one day…' Both of their eyes glistened with tears and the child's hands gripped her parent's, as is she was going to leave right then. Her mom cleared her throat and began speaking again. 'In case Mommy has to leave forever one day, I want you to have this.' The older woman carefully pulled a small wooden box from her purse. 'It's a music box. It plays a song when you turn the key.' She patiently explained as she wound it up. When the let go of the key, a sweet but eerily haunting melody wafted through the air. Deciding she very much liked the box, the little girl gently took it from her mother's hands, and smiled. 'Keep it safe,' she said in a voice barely above a whisper. And with that, the little girl ran off to find a place to keep it safe. _

The now-teenage girl's eyes brimmed with tears as she hugged the music box close to her. It had been her rock and her safe house when she had overheard her parents fight. The day She was killed, the girl played it one last time as a funeral song for her mother, put it in drawer, and never touched it again.

That is until now. She almost forgot her urgency until she heard a few heavy footsteps coming from the basement. She gripped the music box in one hand and the small suitcase in the other, and took off. As the footsteps started to get louder and closer together, she gained speed. Adrenaline coursed through her body as she rammed into the front with all force she could muster. The door slammed into the wall loudly and almost swung back to hit her, but she nimbly dodged the door and kept moving.

Not caring about the pedestrians who saw her, she ran as fast as she could with the small suitcase flying wildly behind her. She didn't know or care where she was going; she just needed to get away.

Away from the house where her mother was brutally murdered and various drugs were hidden.

Away from the evil man that had beat her senseless, almost killed her numerous times, and was unfortunately her father.

Away from her previous life, and all the horror in it.

After what seemed like forever, the fifteen year old finally collapsed from exhaustion, the adrenaline surge gone. She sat up and thought about what she had done.

_ You attacked him, _her inner conscious said in a nasty voice. _Just like he used to do to her. Like Father, Like Daughter. _No, she wasn't anything like him! She wasn't addicted to drugs, or alcohol, now was she!? Besides, it was self-defense.

_Well you could've defended yourself without breaking his wrist or gouging his eye out, you sicko, _said the cruel voice in her head.

The girl's temper flared a little at her own thought. Maybe she could've gotten away without hurting him, but she didn't give a damn! Her life had been falling apart at the seams ever since it began, and it was his entire fault! He killed the only person she ever loved and sold all of her possessions for his own selfish, stupid addictions. She had nothing because of him, and hell, he _deserved _to get his wrist broken and eye put in, and if anyone deserved to do it, it was _she! _Hot tears rolled down her face in anger and frustration. A wave of sleepiness washed over her, and she lay down in the small alley, resting her head on the suitcase, putting the music box she had clutching so tightly to on the suitcase as well. The girl massaged her fingers, which were stiff and sore from holding the box so tightly. As she shivered in the cold night, the girl opened the lid of the music box, and slowly started to turn the old key. The fifteen-year-old runaway soon fell asleep to the song that had haunted all her worst nightmares, but that she loved anyway.


	2. Prologue- 2

**It's Just You And Me Now**

******A/N: I'm gonna upload to Chapter 2, just to make sure you don't get bored. Hope You like the second part of the Prologue! :)**

**D/C: Once again, don't own McFly. Don't know McFly. If I had anything to do with them, I wouldn't be writing a fiction about them :)**

**Prologue-2**

The next three days were very memorable to the girl, as it was her fist time experiencing homelessness, though these days were very uneventful. They mostly consisted of pilfering snacks from gas stations, and aimlessly wandering about the town. During these three days, she discovered she had quite a knack for stealing things, which was quite useful. But the fourth day was the most memorable of them all.

That day had started out just like the others. Wake up, steal energy bar for breakfast, and wander around before going to bed. At this point in time, the adolescent was meandering through the city for no real reason. She never knew where she was going, nor did she know where she was coming from, but as long as it wasn't her father's house, it was acceptable.

After a fair three hours of endless wandering, she finally stumbled into a small, dim alley, before getting a chance to look about herself, she had slumped against a brick wall out of sheer exhaustion, and didn't open her eyes again for the next few hours

The girl woke abruptly to the sound of footsteps advancing towards her. Still dizzy and drowsy, she slowly but silently pushed herself up and slyly looked about herself. She squinted through the darkness to peer at a shadowy figure.

'Hey!' A voice came from the silhouette. 'Who the hell are you!?'

The girl's breath hitched in her throat. _Shit._

'I asked you a question!' The silhouette stepped into the light of the moon, revealing a tall seventeen-year-old girl with long brown hair, piercing blue eyes, and an overall menacing and angry vibe. 'You wanna fucking answer me?' Her lip ring gleamed against the light.

The younger girl flinched at the words thrown at her. She was frozen out of fear, and the older taller girl took a step forward.

Just as the blonde was about to leg it, another, deeper voice came from the shadows.

'What's going on, Sheen?' And even taller male figure stepped out of the darkness. Dark brown hair accompanied a narrow, hardened face, no older than nineteen and yet filled with knowledge and a sense of maturity.

Both girls stopped in their tracks, snapping their heads to look at him, with eyes of fear and eyes of annoyance.

'This kid was trespassing on our turf, that's what!' The dark haired girl pointed roughly at the small blonde.

The guy's eyes flicked between his tall brunette friend, and the short blonde stranger with wide blue eyes, surveying the situation. After taking several moments to figure out the predicament and what to do with it, he came a decision, and gave a small smile.

'What's your name, kid?' He asked the timid loner.

The blue-eyed girl gave no word. She didn't trust them with her name.

Understanding her silence, he took a breath. 'Alright, fine. But what's your businesses?' He questioned. She swallowed. 'It's only fair,' he reasoned.

She took a shallow breath. 'I didn't mean to intrude or anything. I'm just a runaway,' she replied, sounding braver than she felt.

'Prove it, then.' The brunette said harshly without a trace of sympathy or emotion.

The fifteen-year-old wordlessly gestured to the suitcase that had been trailing behind her all day.

The dark-haired girl shot the runaway a dirty look. 'I'm not so sure if I believe. Empty your bag and _maybe_ I'll be convinced,' she said while taking a threatening step forward. The runaway sighed and moved quickly to her open her suitcase, but was again interrupted by the smooth voice of the guy.

'Calm down, Sheen, she's obviously not trying to do anything.'

He looked away from his annoyed friend and to the timid stranger, taking a cautious step forward so as to not intimidate the girl.

'Why did you run away?' He asked curiously.

The blonde girl went rigid. She knew the first fifteen years of her life would always be a sensitive subject, but to talk about it so soon?

She let silence fall over the trio before answering. 'I ran away from my father because he killed my mom and was near killing me too.' She answered bluntly. The boy's eyes widened slightly from shock.

'Wow,' He said quietly, 'that's heavy stuff.' The blonde sighed lightly. _You think I don't know that?_

'Yeah,' she said lamely. The brunette spoke up.

'What was his name?'

The blonde narrowed her eyes. She had no idea why the girl wanted to know. What did it matter to her? The brunette seemed to hate her.

'Isaac,' the Blondie said slowly in suspicion.

The older two became silent, and exchanged worried glances with each other.

'What?' The smaller one looked at them questioningly.

The guy opened mouth to respond but quickly shut as they heard a loud bang coming from the street. They looked in that direction with curious and worried eyes. Silence fell between them.

'HEY!' A husky and vaguely familiar erupted from the street. The blue eyes of the blonde turned to the two pair staring out, but before she could open her mouth to ask what was happening, she felt two strong hands grab her from behind and swiftly pull her into the shadows. As her first instinct was to scream and struggle, a hand firmly clasped over her mouth and a deep voice whispered in her ear.

'Don't move. Don't make a sound. Just stay calm and quiet.' The girl instantly recognized the owner of voice; the man that she did not know the name of. Yet she did what she was told, and fell silent, peering through the shadows to see what was happening.

There in the moonlight stood the brunette facing a broad man who had his back to the shadows where the two others stood.

'What do you want, Isaac?' The small girl froze. Isaac? No. It couldn't be…could it? She turned her head to look up at the man next to her, who still had a tight grip on her. He was the scene intently. 'You had a fix just three days ago. You don't need another.'

'I don't give a shit if I had one three years ago, or two minutes ago!' The tall man stepped towards her. She narrowed her eyes.

'No. I won't do it.' She spat as he took another step closer. He grinned evilly, getting ever so close.

'Oh, yes you will,' he whispered dangerously, his breath filled with alcohol, and took one more step. It was a step too far, and the brunette noticed this very much so.

'I said I _wouldn't!_' She yelled giving a hard shove, sending a highly intoxicated body reeling back, and a bit too far.

The girl almost stopped breathing completely as her father's shoulder came into contact with her own. It was slight, but definitely more than enough. Isaac whipped around in a drunken haze, trying to discover who else was with his dealer. His daughter tried to sink further into the shadows with the boy, only to find that he was no longer there. Isaac's bloodshot eyes settled on her, and his foul mouth curled into a sadistic grin. The girl held her breath and looked back at him, wide-eyed. There was nothing she could do now. Isaac reached out and caught the girl's neck in a vice-like grip, not unlike the one he did four days earlier.

'So you think you can run away from me, eh?' He sneered, his words slurring together. The girl obviously didn't respond, as she was already having a hard time trying to breathe, so speaking was not an option. 'You know, your mom tried to run away once,' he mused, pulling her up to his eye level by her neck. His daughter's limbs dangled motionlessly and her breaths became shallower with each word. Their faces were close that she was hit with the stench of alcohol with every one of his breaths. 'It was the night I killed her.' He spoke casually, as if he were discussing weather or sports rather than killing his wife. 'Maybe you'll join her tonight, and you'll also learn why no one runs away from me.' The sickening silence that followed was deafening.

As Isaac's daughter's vision began to blur and her eyes rolled back in her head slightly, death seemed like a definite possibility.

She hear a ringing in her ears as dizziness clouded over brain. A constant, immense pressure was on her throat, and the pain it caused sent a dull throb of pain wracking throughout her whole body. The girl could her slow, weak pulse pound in her disorientated head as she gasped in one raspy breath that would be her last, and she would silently cease to exist.

And it definitely would have been her last breath, had Isaac's dealer not come up behind him and jabbed him sharply in the back of his neck at exactly the right time.

His snapped back snapped back in surprise and pain, the shock making him completely let go of his daughter. She dropped to her knees, seeing star from the amount of oxygen that was now rushing to her head. Her chest hurt for taking impossibly large breaths, but a small wave of relief washed over her as she realized she wasn't going to die yet.

Isaac whipped around furiously to grad the hair of the brunette who saved his daughter's life. Her hands flew out in a desperate attempt to save herself, but when he caught both of her wrists in a crushing hold, she realized how useless her attempt was.

Grunting with effort, the drunkard lifted the dark-haired girl up and flung her to the side. And ear-splitting crack echoed through the alley as her head connected with the brick wall, followed by a smaller snap as she fell to the ground. A spatter of blood dripped down the wall while a growing pool began to form around her head.

The daughter glared up at her father with a new fever. She could deal with his drug use and drinking, she could deal with his parties that had been held in the basement, but almost killing innocent, well, any people, would _not _be tolerated.

Isaac was heaving for breath from strain when the girl silently retrieved her small but sturdy suitcase, edged towards her father, and smashed him over the head with it. He yelled in surprise and pain as he stumbled backwards. He was very close to unconscious, due to a combination of the blow and the alcohol. His daughter had figured that he would wait a few moments to regain himself, giving her enough time to knock him out and run away.

Unfortunately, she couldn't have been more wrong. When she lunged forward to lash out, he promptly responded with the same two fingers in the eye that she had given him a few nights ago.

'Just returning the favor,' he whispered cruelly as he shoved his fingers farther in.

**(A/N: It gets a bit…creative in this paragraph, my co-writer wrote this part, and she can get very detailed, it even freaks me out a bit. So you don't have to read the entirety of it, just skip to the '***' if you don't) **

A blood-curdling scream left his daughter's mouth as she felt her eye being pushed farther back than it ever should, and the creepy feeling of blood running like tears down her face. She panted for breath as her father left out a hoarse, raspy laugh. The girl, now desperate for escape, did the only thing she could think of; kicked the man right in the shin – hard. Grunting, he fell to the ground. His fingers pulled roughly out of her eye socket, bringing almost as much pain as when he stabbed his fingers into the socket. ******* She started to back away getting ready to run for it, but froze when her father pulled out a .45 caliber pistol.

She had always assumed that her father had weapons, but actually seeing him with one pointed at her shocked her.

'No more running' for you,' he slurred, fumbling with the pistol in hand. She thought back to her assumptions.

Perhaps she _would _die tonight after all. There was nowhere she could hide from bullets, and outrunning them was just stupid.

Isaac was cocking the gun, when a knife flew out from the darkness and buried itself in his body.

Time stopped. Isaac slowly looked down at his abdomen, and his eyes flashed as they landed on a six-inch dagger lodged in his stomach. He fell to his knees in pain.

The tall brunette boy stepped out of the shadows, a sinister look in his cold ice-blue eyes, and three more knives in his right hand.

'She said no, and she meant it.' He crouched down to eye level of the now sickly pale man, and narrowed his eyes. 'You don't deserve life.' And with that, he twisted the handle of the lodged knife, and Isaac collapsed, falling silent.

He stood and looked at the girl, who was now kneeling on the ground, staring blankly at her now lifeless father. He sighed, and crouched down in front of her. He was silent for a moment before taking a breath.

'I'm sorry I didn't come earlier,' He quietly said, and fell silent again for a few moments.

'Dodger.' He held out his hand, which was not shaken. He dropped it, and brought it to point at the unconscious brunette girl, now propped against the brick wall. 'That's Sheen, by the way.'

The blonde remained silent, not returning the favor of a name. Dodger frowned, giving up.

'Alright then, I'll call you Blink,' he declared in defeat. She looked up. 'From your shirt.' He smirked. She only then remembered the over-sized Blink-182 t-shirt she'd been wearing for the past four days, which was now stained with crimson. She gave less than a whisper of a smile, and nodded in silent in silent approval at her new title.

Dodger stood up, lending her a hand, which she finally accepted.

'Don't worry, kid. It's just you and us now.'

**Review, Rate, Favorite, Do whatever you see fit for my story! :)**


	3. Chapter 1: Blonde Hair and Blue Eyes

**It's Just And Me Now**

**Chapter 1: Blonde Hair and Blue Eyes**

**A/N: AAHH! Chapter 1! Finally getting the story officially started! Yay! :)**

**D/C: Same as before. Don't own McFly. Don't know McFly. If I did, I wouldn't be writing a fiction about them :)**

**Blink's POV**

'Blink!' I sigh, looking up from my job of sharpening Dodger's old knives.

'What do you want, Sheen?' I ask, annoyed.

'Can you run over to the bank and… borrow some money for me? I'm fresh out!' The 21 year old appeared. I sigh.

'Why don't you do it? I'm busy! You're the dealer, not me!' I exclaim.

'I've tried! You're the one around here that can get what we need without getting caught, anyway!' She reasons.

I think it over, looking at my work, and back at her. I glare her, causing her to smile. She knows she's winning.

I sigh and get up from my place, mentally kicking myself the whole time, and look up at the taller brunette. I've never even gotten close to her height.

'How much do you need?' I sigh, slipping my old small duffel bag on my shoulder. She grins, and tells me the amount. I shake my head, and climb out of the old cellar.

'Thanks, Blink!' She calls as I walk quickly out of the alley.

'Yeah, yeah, whatever.'

I look around myself as I quickly fill my bag. _Damn, _I think. _This Judd guy is filthy rich! _I gawped at the amount he had when I first got into account, and god, there was more than enough money for one person. I took enough for a few months of shipments, but I doubt that this guy will even notice anything is gone!

I finish depositing the…loan, and briskly walk out of the room, not caring to zip up my duffel. I nod towards a banker that was giving me an unsure look, and quickly exit the bank. The sooner I'm out sight, the better.

But unfortunately, right when I was almost out of eye, I was delayed by blonde guy who obviously wasn't looking where he was going. He didn't figure that out, thought, until we were both knocked onto the pavement.

We both stared at each other, tense with anticipation for the other to make a move. This stalemate continued until his eyes moved to my still unzipped duffel, getting a glimpse of what was inside. He narrowed his eyes in slight curiosity, and opened his mouth.

I briskly got up, making sure to zip my bag. The blond stood up as well, taking a breath to speak.

'What-'

'You didn't see anything.' I cut him off, and before her could get another word in, promptly left him alone in his own curiosity, hoping not to run into anymore guys with tattoos, blond hair and blue eyes.

**Dougie's 3****rd**** Person POV**

_Keep walking. Don't look at anybody. Just find the place, and get in. _Thoughts were reeling through Dougie's head as he walked as fast as his legs could carry him. It was dark as fuck wherever the hell he was, but he'd been told of this apparently amazing club, that could get him what he wished, and what he wanted right now, was an escape. Booze, girls, smoke, whatever the 20 year old felt like to get his mind off of Her. There was only problem, though. He had no idea where he was going, and this place was sketchy as _fuck. _He wasn't too sure he wanted to socialize too much.

With his mind all over the place, and his eyes exactly the opposite, he didn't notice that he had bumped into someone until they were both on the ground.

_Shit._

Dougie didn't know what to do. In his mind, he'd completely blown it, and the big burly guy was going to beat the shit out of him, but that was until he got a good look at the person he'd crossed paths with.

Sitting in front of him with a bloody knee was a small girl no older than nineteen, a look of annoyance and agitation in her dark blue eyes, and dirty-blonde hair – similar to his – hanging over them, and down her back. She had a duffel bag with her, wide open and filled with something…something similar to cash. Dougie narrowed his eyes.

She girl trace his gaze, and quickly jumped up, grabbing her bag and zipping it up. Dougie followed suit, and open his mouth to speak.

'What-' he didn't even get to say it before being cut off.

'You didn't see anything.' She said bluntly, then quickly vanished, leaving him to wallow in his own curiosity for a few minutes, before returning to his search for the club that eventually did exactly what he wanted and made him completely forget about Her, yet still wonder about that girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.

**Review, Rate, Favorite, Do whatever you see fit for my story! :)**


	4. Chapter 2: You Again

**It's Just You And Me Now**

**Chapter 2: You Again**

**A/N: Alright, last thing I'm gonna upload until next week! I just wanted to put as much of my story that I have written out there, give you guys a good first impression and everything! **

**I plan on uploading 2 chapters per week, but I'll see, it might be only one, depending on the length of the chapter. Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter! :)**

**D/C: Same as last time. Don't own McFly, Don't know McFly, If I did, I wouldn't be writing a fiction about them. :)**

**Blink's POV**

I stare at Sheen, who is glaring at me so furiously I think it might burn a hole through my head.

'You got caught?' She almost screams, walking towards me.

'No, I _almost _got _questioned,_' I correct her matter-of-factly, 'and it was only last night, he probably hasn't done anything yet. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?' I'm trying to stay calm. There was really no point in freaking out since it had already happened. There was nothing I could do about it now.

Sheen frowned down on me disapprovingly.

'Well _almost _is too close, and he could've call the cops by now! They could be looking for us as we speak and we might not even know.'

I racked my brain thinking of something to say to calm Sheen down. It's not that I was afraid of her; she wasn't that skilled of a fighter, and she wouldn't really hurt me anyway, but a pissed-off Sheen could get very annoying, very quickly.

'But he probably didn't,' I say, making it up as I go along. I got a way with words in these situations. 'I mean, he didn't even see the money in the bag. Why would he say anything?'

'Well maybe if you hadn't been acting shifty as _fuck,_' now she was really yelling at me, '''_you didn't see anything?' _Are you kidding me? Now definitely knows you did something! Why didn't you just say '_I just robbed a bank for my friend who's a drug dealer?' _It would've been a lot less straightforward!' Her sardonic words making me roll my eyes.

My own temper is starting to flare. Okay, maybe saying 'you didn't see anything' was a little obvious. But what did it matter? He couldn't report me to the cops just because I'd acted a _little _shady. I got the money just like she wanted, so what was she stressing about? If Sheen doesn't like how I get things for _her _suppliers, then maybe _she _should get it herself!

I take a breath, but I'm cut off when Dodger pushes the heavy door of the warehouse open. The warehouse is an old abandoned, dirty place that the three of us reside. Dodger takes the dusty top floor, Sheen in the spacey main floor, and me in the small cellar. There's nothing in there other than what we need for our 'jobs,' Dodger's being weapon dealing, with his 100% accuracy, Sheen with drugs, with her skill in 'cooking,' and me having the joy of seeing the light of day by having to get what we need without paying. I don't mind it too much, as I get to pass the music store whenever I have to go out, and marvel at the guitars I dream of getting. Just because I rob banks and stores for a living, doesn't mean I don't have an actual ambition.

As Dodger steps into the cold room, he eyes us suspiciously.

'What is it now, you guys?' he asks warily. This is nowhere near the first time this happened.

'_She _almost got caught!' Sheen blurts, pointing an accusatory finger at me.

Dodger turns to me, surprised. I'm usually very careful about what I do, but I'm so used to it, I let my guard.

'But you didn't, right?' He asks me, and I shake my head no. He turns back to Sheen. 'See? Then there's nothing to worry about,' he says casually. Sheen casts me a sidelong glance, and I look back at her pointedly. She sighs.

'You're right. Sorry Blink, I'm just being paranoid again. You never get caught, so I thought you getting noticed would be serious.'

I grin at her and hold up my fist. Smirking, she bumps it with her own and picks the bag off of the floor.

'Well anyway, I got shit to sell. See you guys later,' She says, walking out the big door.

'Later,' Dodger calls. I just wave.

Dodger and I wander aimlessly down the alley.

'So you almost got caught last night?' He inquires. I give a slight smile, and nod.

'What happened? Are you okay?' He responds, concerned. Ever since that night when I was 15, Dodger has been the closest to family I've ever had. He's basically my big brother, and we're very close, but he's also very protective over me.

'I'm fine,' I reply simply. I'm a girl of few words, but when I give, I mean them.

'Tell me exactly what happened, I'll go find the guy and-'

'Dodger, nobody did anything to hurt me.'

Dodger looks at me expectantly, waiting for a story. I take a breath and start explaining.

'I was coming back from the bank and I knocked into this guy.'

'What did he do?'

'Nothing, he was just trying to get a look into the bag. So I zipped it up, told him he hadn't seen anything, and left.'

Relief washes over Dodger's face.

'See? It really was nothing,' I say, reassuring him.

'Yeah, I guess I got all worried over nothing.'

We chat about weapons and the people we know and other various things while walking around the town.

Just as we were about to get back to the main alley, a strange noise comes faintly from around the corner. Dodger and I glance at each other and press ourselves against the brick wall to get closer to the corner. The noise is now distinguishable as murmuring. It gets louder, and then the smashing of glass almost echoes through the air. Dodger nods at me, wordlessly telling me to go and check it out. I nod back at him and peek around the corner.

**Dougie's POV**

My head is spinning as I fall to the ground with a bottle of beer in my right hand. I don't care that I'm already hung-over. Besides, there are two choices when you're in this state: Walk it off, or drink some more.

Going to the club did get Her off my mind for a while, but as soon as I left, she was stuck in my head again.

I prop myself up against the brick wall and the world's rotation slows slightly. I take a swig from the bottle, which misses my mouth slightly and dribbles down my chin.

'Why did she leave me?' I mutter to myself.

'I loved her _so _much, an' she's just like, _bye._'

I take another gulp of the cheap beer, liking the way it burns the back of my throat.

'I'm a mess now 'cause of her!' I'm starting to get angry instead of sad, but the anger leaves me as quickly as it came.

'Don't go,' I say, my voice cracking. I try to throw the now empty bottle at the wall, but it ends up smashing on the ground a foot in front of me.

I stare at the ground for a while and the world finally stops spinning. Suddenly a new shadow appeared. Was the sun setting? What time was it?

Trying to focus my vision as much as I could try, I see a small silhouette of a person edge towards me, face hidden in the blurriness of my vision. The figure comes closer and then speaks in a quiet, but solid voice.

'You all right, dude? You shouldn't be in this part of town alone.'

**Blink's POV**

'You all right, dude? You shouldn't be in this part of town alone.'

By these words, I'm close enough to smell the alcohol on this guy, mixed this the stench of that filthy club that has just opened down the street. With a hoodie over his head, I can't see his whole face, only the gleam of blue eyes.

I wait for a moment for his obviously seriously hung-over brain to register, but get no response.

'You hear me?' I say, a little more clearly, with a hint of annoyance. I don't tolerate drunks like this idiot. 'You really shouldn't be out here alone!' I give him a little push to wake him up.

He jolts in surprise, and the little amount of sense he has seems to wake up. He blinks a few times, washing the cloud that was blinding him away.

'Oh…Sorry.' He quickly straightens up, pausing to look at me, and freezes, narrowing his eyes. He slowly pulls his hood back to show his face and I swallow.

_Great. _I think. _You again._

**Oooh, what'll happen? Hehe, hope you stick around to find out!**

**Review, Rate, Favorite, do whatever you see fit for my story! :)**


	5. Chapter 3: Do I Know You?

**It's Just You And Me Now**

**Chapter 3: Do I Know You?**

**A/N: Yay! Two new chapters! This one's a bit short, but I hope you like them anyway. I'm absolutely busted from writing, have to wake up early yet AGAIN tomorrow, but then the weekend is upon me!**

**I do plan on adding Tom, Danny and Harry to the story as well, I think they'll be introduced in Chapter 5, which has yet to be written, but has the basic plot to it is planned! :)**

**D/C: Like last time, I Don't Own McFly, Don't Know McFly, And if I did, I wouldn't be writing a story about them. BUT, I do own Blink, Dodger, Sheen, and the Plot. :)**

Dougie's POV

'…Do I know you?' I ask, eyes narrowed. I swear I've seen this girl before.

She keeps silent, with a solid expression, not giving a verbal answer, but simply shaking her head the slightest bit.

'I do, don't I?' I say, not breaking my stare. I'm trying my best to remember last night, but my head is pounding so hard, I'm getting dizzy again.

'No, you don't.' A stern voice comes from her.

'Are you positive?' I'm skeptical. She's starting to get more and more familiar.

'I swear, you didn't see anything of me.' As soon as those words left her mouth, it snapped. I knew exactly where I'd seen her. I grab her arm as she starts to walk away. I'm _going _to find out whom this girl is.

Blink's POV

'What the hell!?' I yell as a strong hand abruptly garbs my shoulder pulls me back towards him.

I struggle with I know to pry myself from his grip, but he holds me in such a way that I can't get free no matter how much I persist. This guy is strong for his size, compared to others I've seen.

He takes my head and holds it close to his own, examining my face intently and forcing me to do the same, actually taking in all the details of his face for the first time.

A toned face, quite strong jaw line, and a blond fringe accompanied two blue eyes that I couldn't break away from, making my temper flare, for whatever reason.

'What the hell do you want!?' I yell, my voice cold.

'Who are you!?' He shoots back at me, backing up but keeping his grip, shaking me a bit. 'And what the hell what was in that bag, cause it sure as fuck wasn't luggage!'

He was starting to get me even angrier than those blue eyes did. He'd already gotten on two of my bad sides, Drunk, and Nosy.

'It's none of your business!' I spit at him, trying to yank myself from his death grip. Not many people can keep me in their grip, not even Dodger. 'Will you just leave me alone?'

'You're the one that confronted me, remember?' He says sardonically. _Damn! _I think. _What's up with this guy?_

Dougie's POV

_Damn, what's up with this girl? _I think as she once again tries to pull away from my hand. _She's just a normal person. _I jerk her back roughly. _But then why am I so curious about her?_

My knuckles whiten as she warns me yet again to let her go.

'No!' I dourly refuse.

'Why not? I've never met you before!' She struggles persistently. 'We knocked into each other on the street, that's it!' She's getting annoyed, I can tell. _Damn, _I think to myself again. _Why can't I leave her alone? _

Just as she's about to jerk away again, a dark shadow suddenly comes over the two of us. The girl's eyes change from annoyance towards me to a glare of pure agitation to whatever was looming above me. I turn my head to see what she is glaring at to see a tall guy with brown hair, and he doesn't look too happy.

**Review, Rate, Favorite, Don't do anything, whatever you see fit for my story! :)**

**Also, if you have any questions on the story, about the plot, characters, reasons for writing, anything, please ask! I love questions! :)**


	6. Chapter 4: The Tightest Grip

**It's Just You And Me Now**

**Chapter 4: The Tightest Grip**

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter as well! :) **

**D/C: Do I really have to do it for each chapter? **

Blink's POV

_Oh. My. God._

This guy had the tightest fucking grip anyone has had on me since I was fifteen, and he was starting to bruise me. He knuckles had started to whiten a few minutes now, and I was gritting my teeth to keep my mind off my now numb arm. He'd surprised me. He was seriously not going to let go.

And I think he wouldn't have, it weren't for a familiar shadow that suddenly loomed over us. I look up, wishing to not see what I did.

Standing a foot behind the blond dude, is a _very _angry Dodger, literally about to throw this guy's head to the pavement, which is not what I need in a situation like this. It's happened before with Sheen, and they almost got put in jail.

While the blond idiot is trying to figure out if the sun had gone down, I am giving Dodger the hardest glare I could give him, hoping he'll get the message to piss off. Just because he's protective, doesn't mean he's always helpful.

Soon the blond finally got the hint that he wasn't even facing the sun, and turned around, fear instantly smacking his face when his eyes meet the battered ones of Dodger. His grip tightens on me even more, making me draw in a quick breath. This grip was serious.

Both noticing my almost silent gasp, the blond drops his arm and Dodger does the opposite, ready to strike. I take no time to quickly step between them. Dodger catches his arm just in time, and makes a gesture for me to move. I don't follow his movements, staying in front of the stranger.

'Come on, Blink, budge. He was obviously doing something to you,' Dodger says, glaring at the blond, who know looks like all the alcohol in his stomach is starting to take affect.

'Yeah, he was annoying the hell out of me, that's what,' I reply curtly.

'Why are you defending him, though?' Dodger is trying his best to reason with me.

'Because I have no idea who this guy is, that's why,' I push back. 'And having _you _beat the shit out of _him _wouldn't be the best thing, would it? He could be famous or something, and having all attention on him because of you would be the end of the life we'd built.' I reason with him, pointing to the warehouse, but in all honesty, I have no clue why I was defending this guy. I had no reason to, but yet, I didn't want to see him get hurt.

Dodger's eyes soften at me. The whole thing he'd built, his life, his second family, his business, was his main priority. He couldn't sleep without knowing that it was all intact. So giving him the thought of losing it because of one guy we don't know, gave me all I needed to win the argument. I turn to the other guy.

'I don't have a clue who you are, and you're seriously hung-over. You'd better get lost.' I can feel the burning glare Dodger is giving him, and I elbow him hard in the ribs.

The blond slowly nods; looking annoyed about something, and starts on his way out of our sight.

Dougie's POV

I squint at the girl and her bodyguard while leaving the alley, trying to figure out what the hell just happened. All I wanted to know was what her name was, and what she was doing when we first met. I wasn't going to hold it against her. I mean it couldn't have been that bad, but then again, she did refuse to tell me. Plus, who was that guy she was with? He looked like he was about to smash my face into the pavement. He probably was… was he her boyfriend? A random surge of anger flashed through me.

_Wow, that was uncalled for._

Well at least now I really know what she looked like. Long blonde hair and light blue crystal eyes, slightly tan. I'm guessing 17 to 19 years old, and pretty short. She definitely wasn't ugly the least bit… but I wouldn't say gorgeous or anything. Just pretty, like most girls… well maybe a bit prettier… yeah, that sounds about right.

I kind of want to tell the guys about her… but I don't even know what to say. Why do I keep running into this girl? It's probably only because she lives around here, that's all.

After quite literally taking the girl's advice to 'get lost,' my head is still seriously pounding and I'm starting to get dizzy, so I decide that I need to get back to the Band House. I fumble around in my pocket and pull my phone out.

_What's the cab company's number again?_

After thinking for a while I finally remember and dial the number.

'Hello?' I call down the line, slurring slightly. My head is seriously going to break in half.

I have a brief conversation with the guy about where I was, and then minutes later I'm stumbling dizzily into the car, the driver raising an eyebrow at my state.

'You OK, kid?' He asks in a gruff voice.

I nod vacantly, not really in the mood for conversation anymore. The driver seems to understand, and once he has my address begins driving me home without another word.

My thoughts turn back to the girl. She was obviously stealing something, but what could it have been? I had tried to peer in the bag, but she'd zipped it up too quickly. She didn't look like a druggie… but then again, neither does anyone at first look. We finally get to my house after what feels like hours of driving. I slap a 20 in the driver's hand and go inside, ready to sleep off my massive hangover.

**Review, Rate, Favorite, Don't Do Anything, whatever you see fit for my story! :)**


	7. Chapter 5: It's Been A Week

**It's Just You And Me Now**

**Chapter 5: It's Been A Week**

**A/N: Okay, at the beginning of the week, I was planning to upload maybe even 4 chapters this weekend, and so my co-writer and I got to writing, and then started typing, but we've had so much homework and projects and tests and quizzes and I've been having sleep deprivation, so we couldn't actually type all that much! We've got chapter 6 and a bit of 7 all written out, but we just haven't had the time to type! I DID want to get something out there, though, so here's one chapter, I'll try to upload the other ones tomorrow!**

**GalaxyDefender49: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR OUR FIRST REVIEW! I know it might not seem like much to others, but it really does mean so much to my co-writer and I, we absolutely flipped when we got our first 40 views, we literally never thought within two weeks we'd have over 160 visitors, and our first EVER review, so THANK YOU! (I've also read your story a few weeks back, LOVE IT! Choc reminds me of when I was younger, makes me cringe at all the stupid stuff I'd done!**

**RAH: Just have to say that I hope all who went had a terrific time at Royal Albert Hall with McFly for their ten year anniversary! I, living in America, was not able to go, and wasn't able to watch it live, but I saw some clips on YouTube, looked AMAZING!**

**Anyway, so so sorry for the long A/N and the lack of chapters, but I've been so busy with homework and sleep-deprivation that I haven't had time! This is a fun little chapter, and I hope you enjoy! :)**

Blink's POV

'Blink! BLINK!' A female voice screams in my ear, making me jump abruptly up, falling off the prison mattress that I got off some guy a few years back. It's been a week after I met the blond again, and it's also been one of the busiest ones the three of us have ever had. For seven days straight, Sheen hadn't even showed a sign of herself from business, I was constantly running around the town, and there was not a moment when Dodger's arms weren't being sharpened or reloaded. By the end of the week, the three of us were drop-dead exhausted. My disturber kneels down in front of me.

'What was that for, Sheen!?' I yell in annoyance. 'And what time is it?'

'I wanted to wake you up,' she smirks, 'and it's about six in the morning.' I groan at the information.

'Come on,' she says while pulling me up off the ground, me going reluctantly. 'Lets wake Dodger up,' She says with an evil grin, and I'm suddenly wide-awake, smiling as well.

Sheen and I slowly peek around the corner to where Dodger is sleeping like a log. Sheen stifles a laugh as we quietly edge towards the large body, ready to give him the wake up call he _so _didn't deserve.

We take position on one side of the mattress, which is lying on a desk about 4 feet off the ground. I nod to her, and we take action.

Gripping the mattress, we both lean into his ear and yell _Sorry, _making Dodger jolt awake, before quickly pushing the mattress off the small desk, making it and him go flying, along with his yell of surprise.

In less than 10 seconds, Sheen and I are flying down the stairs in laughter, Dodger right behind us, shouting at us with curses and insults to our names.

Racing out the door and rounding corner after corner with laughter ringing in our ears, it isn't long before Sheen and I tire out, stopping to catch our breath and looking behind us. Sheen looks at me with anticipation and excitement in her eyes.

'Where do you think he is?' She quickly asks between breaths. I shake my head.

'I have no idea. Do you thin-' before I can finish my sentence, I feel a body ram into my torso, sending me crashing to the pavement.

'You thought you could get away with it!' Dodger straddles me, pinning my wrists down with his hands. I'm in tears of laughter.

'Dodger… We didn't mean anything…. I swear!' I say in-between gasps of laughter. After a bit, I quiet down, and look into Dodger's eyes, his face stern. I attempt to hide a snicker, which sets him off as well.

We laugh until it hurts together while Sheen sighs in relief that Dodger isn't going to kill her.

'What was all that about?' Dodger asks with a wide grin while rolling off of me, making me grunt in annoyance with his full weight on me. He smirks and helps me up before I reply.

'I don't know, Sheen just told me to wake you up.'

He turns in Sheens direction and gives her a playful shove.

'Sheen!' She giggles a little, but doesn't say anything in response. I put a hand on his shoulder in mock comfort.

'It's okay, she woke me up too, at the ungodly hour of six in the morning.'

Dodger chuckles, and then raises his eyebrows.

'What did she do to you?'

'Screamed in my ear, made me fall out of bed, nothing too out-of-the-ordinary.'

We laugh for a while before finally turning to Sheen, my curiosity finally getting the best of me.

'So why did you wake us up in the middle of the night?' I ask quizzically.

'Yeah, is something wrong?' Dodger asks, concerned.

'Well, I don't have any customers to deal with today, so I thought we could go clubbing!' She exclaims, jumping a bit.

'All right, sounds cool with me. I've heard of a new place across town,' Dodger shrugs, and they both turn to me.

'What do you think, Blink?' Dodger asks gently.

Sheen and Dodger both know I'm not very fond of clubs. In my opinion, they're always dirty, the music sucks, and a night in one never ends well. So, I typically pass up on the opportunity. But today, I wanted a bit of fun.

'Sure, I'll go,' I reply, causing the others to raise their eyebrows in surprise.

'But that's tonight. Why did you wake us up now, Sheen?' I ask, my question still unanswered. She smirks humorously.

'Oh, no reason, I just wanted to annoy you two.' She quickly turns and runs, knowing what will happen. Dodger and I shake our heads in disbelief, and bolt after her, commencing another chase.

Dougie's POV

'Dougie! Dougie! Dude, WAKE UP!' The voice of Tom rings loudly in my ear as I try to cover my head with a pillow with a low groan.

'Come on, Dougs, you need to get up. It's been a week.' Tom yanks the pillow from my hands, forcing me to open my eyes. I look at him.

'And why should I?' I glare at him stubbornly.

'Well why _shouldn't _you?' He reasons. I roll my eyes. He knows the answer, he's heard it a hundred times before from everyone this past week.

'Because my girlfriend-' I catch myself, 'I mean… _Ex _girlfriend Stephanie has left _me _for some dirty old bloke after 3 years, when she _knew _how much I loved her.' My voice drifts off.

'I loved her, Tom. I _loved _her.'

He looks at me with sot eyes.

'I know it's hard, Dougs, but you'll get over her. I know you will, because if she was worth it, none of this would have even happened.' I look up at him, and he pats me on the shoulder, gets up off the edge of the bed, and walks towards the door.

'You should get ready, Dougs. We're going clubbing tonight, and you _are _coming.'

**Review, Rate, Favorite, Don't Do Anything, whatever you see fit for my story! :) **

**I'm gonna go catch up on some sleep, now!**


	8. Chapter 6: I Knew I Should've Left

**It's Just You And Me Now**

**Chapter 6: I Knew I Should've Left**

**A/N: Okay, so I felt a bit bad just leaving you with one chapter, soo I decided to finish typing the second chapter, a little treat for everyone for my first review! :)**

**NOTE: If you're here for the update and have read the rest of the story and just skipped to the latest chapter uploaded, GO BACK ONE CHAPTER! Chapter 5 is also new as well! :)**

Blink's POV

I cough as soon as I walk through the doors of the club, the filthy air hitting me like a brick wall. I look up at Sheen and Dodger, my enthusiasm quickly starting to drain.

'Don't worry, kid. You'll get used to it,' Sheen says confidently, putting a hand on my shoulder for a moment.

'You guys want to hit the bar first?' Dodger asks, keeping me close. I don't drink that much, but I go along anyway.

A couple moments later, the three of us are sitting at the bar, Dodger and Sheen with beers, and me with a coke.

Dodger and Sheen are deep in conversation about some sort of mechanics of marketing, and I am mentally yelling obscenities at the shitty music being pounded into my ears, when four guys sit on the stools beside me. I glimpse in their direction, and then go back to trying to block out the music with getting _Feeling This _by Blink-182 stuck in my head.

I am about halfway through mentally screaming the song when the lad beside me, who taps me on the shoulder, disturbs me. I sigh, slightly annoyed, and turn to him.

'Hey,' a guy around 22 with brown, shaggy hair, bright blue eyes, and an overall alright-looking face greets me. A Bolton accent stands out on his voice.

'Yeah?' I return the favor of a word. It isn't in the nicest tone, but it's a word.

'You havin' an alright time?' He asks, a trying smile on his face.

'Not really,' I say shortly. A silence between us follows, until he pipes up again.

'I'm Danny' He introduces himself, and holds his hand out for me to shake. I simply nod, and return the favor. _I might as well try to be friendly._

'Blink.' Danny raises an eyebrow at me.

'Blink?' I nod. 'That a nickname?'

'No. Just my name.' He nods and smiles.

'I watched a horror movie named Blink once, and it was terrifying,' He jokes, 'so I don't even want to imagine what _you're _like.'

I chuckle, smiling a bit. _He seems all right._

'Well, no matter how bad I am, I won't try to kill you,' I laugh.

'My name is from the name of my favorite band.'

'Oh, what's that?' He inquires.

'Blink-182' I unzip the jacket I have on revealing an old over-sized T-shirt of their logo. He nods.

'So what are you doing here, if you're not having all that fun?' Danny asks.

'Well, I'm not too fond of clubs,' I explain, 'but my friends have their days off.' I glance behind me, only to find that the two seats that were previously occupied by my two friends were now empty. I shrug, and turn back to Danny. 'And you're here because…' I start.

'Basically same as you,' he pauses, 'But I like clubs.' I give a small laugh, and wait for him to continue, gesturing for him to elaborate.

'My friends and I have our day off,' he points to the three stools next to him, and I glance over his shoulder.

Sitting next to him are three lads around his age, talking amongst themselves. Well, the two closest to him are. The thirst is more sitting sulkily, a drink in his hand. Danny pokes the one closest to him, and the two look over to us.

'Guys, this is Blink,' he says, 'she wasn't having a very good time, so I decided to say hi.' The two look at me, and the one Danny poked smiles kindly.

'Tom,' He holds his hand out, and I simply nod. The second one pipes up as well.

'And I'm Harry.' He gets the hint that I'm not shaking any hands, and keeps his on his drink.

'Hey, is Dougie going to join in?' Danny asks over the bad music, 'or is he still not over Stephanie?'

Tom pushes him, telling him to shut up, and I look over to the fourth guys that sat down with them, who I can't see very well over the strobe. He doesn't look too happy, and I begin to contemplate leaving. _I barely know these guys, _I think, _I'm probably not going to see them again. A little conversation is enough._

I'm just about to jump off my stool to find Sheen and Dodger, but am stopped by Harry's voice.

'Hey, Dougie, we met someone for you to meet!'

Dougie's POV

I'm sitting at the bar next to the guys, staring at my drink, when Harry's voice rings in my ear.

'Hey, Dougie, we met someone for you to meet!

'No thanks,' I reply flatly. 'Someone for me to meet' probably means some girl that's looking for a cheap hook-up, and that's not what I want. All I want is Stephanie.

'Come on, she seems pretty cool.'

I glance over his shoulder to a girl glancing nervously at me. I can't make out her face, but that doesn't matter to me. I turn to Harry and reply, loud enough so I'm sure she hears me.

'Sorry, but I don't talk to skanks,' I say sourly, and look at her pointedly.

I wait for one of the guys to stick up for her like they normally do for girls with no backbone, but I'm surprised when a sharp voice from her rises.

'Excuse me?' I can feel her glare, although I can't see her features.

'You heard me!' I spit at her.

'Yeah, I did. You want to say that to my face now?' She hops off her stool, and starts pushing through the crowd that's pushing up against the bar. I snicker at her nerve.

'Yeah, sure, whatever you say, _skank_.' I've been pushing away all the girls that have approached me so far, and I'm not afraid to push another one. I turn back to my drink to wait for her to reach me. Tom, Danny and Harry are just staring at her, frozen in shock from her nerve.

I smirk as a voice comes from behind me.

'How about you say that again, bastard?'

Blink's POV

_This is why I don't go clubbing, _I think as I shoulder my way through the crowd. _There's always that one asshole that thinks it's fun to piss me off._

Although I'm pretty quiet, when I get angry, I fly off the handle, so getting called a skank for absolutely no reason set me off. Sheen called me a tramp once in one of our fights. She ended up with a black eye for three weeks.

I reach 'Dougie' as I remember it, completely fuming, and ready to rip his head off.

'How about you say that again, bastard?' I say when I'm behind him. I can feel the smirk on his face as he slowly turns.

'Sure thing. I'm sorry Daddy never loved you, _ska-_' as soon as we see each other's faces, everything freezes. We both stare at each other in shock, our faces paling. Tears involuntarily well up in my eyes.

_No, not in public. Not in front of this guy. _

I'm sorry, too. I'm sorry he never loved my mother either. I'm sorry he killed her. I'm sorry he was a drug addict. I'm sorry he beat me. I'm sorry I ran away from him that night. I'm sorry he found me again. I'm sorry he hurt Sheen. I'm sorry he tried to kill me. I'm sorry Dodger had to kill him. I'm sorry he made my life shit.

I' m sorry about everything.

'You… I…' He says slowly, getting off of his stool and stepping towards me. I shake my head, not blinking, and backing up.

'I knew…' I start, but don't finish; choking on the tears I'm holding back.

_I knew I should've left._

And with that, I turn tail, and rush out of the foul air, all the way back to the warehouse.

**Rate, Review, Favorite, Don't Do Anything, Whatever you see fit for my (and my co-writer's) story! :)**

**And NOW I'm going to hit the sack, as it's 10:48 at night, and although it may not seem that late to you, trust me, when you sleep six or so hours a night and wake up at six in the morning, you don't just need it, you WANT IT!**


	9. Chapter 7: You

**It's Just You And Me Now**

**Chapter 7: You**

**A/N: Hello all! Here with two more updates, hope you all like them! They're a bit short, but hope they appeal!**

**GalaxyDefender49: Thank you again! And to answer your question, not in this update, but who knows, my co-writer and I have already started writing the next two, and we've got some stuff planned! :)**

**D/C: Don't own the little shits. Sorry!**

Blink's POV

I stand there, absolutely shocked and slightly guilty. I didn't think she would care that much, when I met her before she seemed really tough. Harry gives me a mildly dirty look, which I guess I deserve, and Tom looks at me sadly and shakes his head.

'Wow, Dougs… I know you're not over Steph yet, but you didn't have to be so harsh,' Danny says, shocked at my earlier words.

I know insulting her like that was pretty rude, but I am so _fucking tired _of them trying to get me another. Why can't they just let me get over Stephanie myself?

But I guess it wasn't her fault she was chosen to be the 57th attempt of making me forget Stephanie. I think her name was Blink or something.

I can't believe it was _she, _though. This is about the third time we've met. I actually want to know about her now. What was in her bag the first time we met? Who was that guy she was with? Who were her friends that have "work" today? What did they do? Why did I care about what I said to her?

Whoa, why I am so interested in this girl?

'Dougie?' Harry asks, shaking my shoulder a little.

'Yeah, what?' I reply sourly. I really don't want to see anyone any more.

'Uh, there's this couple walking towards us, and they don't look happy.'

I look at the direction Harry's pointing to, and sure enough, there's a guy and a girl who look _super pissed off. _The girl has reddish-brown, straight, layered hair, bright blue eyes, and a scowl. The tall guy walking behind her has dark brown hair, even darker eyes, and, well, if looks could kill, I'd be slumped over on the bar.

They stomp through the crowd to us and for a second nobody knows what's going on until I suddenly remember what 'Blink' said.

"_I'm not too fond of clubs, but my friends have their days off." _

These are probably the friends who witnessed me make her run out all teary-eyed.

_Fuck._

The girl bends down to see eye-to-eye with me, since I'm now sitting, and yells at me in the most furious tone I've ever heard.

'Who the _FUCK _do you think are insulting Blink like that? She's a better person than you'll ever be, I don't even need to know who you are to say that! You have no idea what she's been through–' The guy she's with, who I think I recognize as that guy Blink was walking with, puts a hand on her shoulder.

'Sheen,' he says firmly, 'Calm down. How about you go look for Blink and I'll talk to this guy?'

She turns to him for a moment, annoyed. He gives her a strong gesture for her to get out of the way. She gives me a dirty look, and then briskly exits the club.

The tall guy steps towards me, with a look of menacing business in his eyes, and I soon recognize him for sure. He narrows his eyes, and I swallow.

_FUCK._

I wait for time to start moving again by a blow to the face, but I'm even more frightened when one word comes out of his mouth.

'_You._'

**Review, Rate, Favorite, Don't Do Anything, Whatever you see fit for my story! :)**


	10. Chapter 8: Fear, Shock, Guilt, Confusion

**It's Just You And Me Now**

**Chapter 8: Fear, Shock, Guilt and Confusion**

**A/N: A bit of change in POVs! Hope you like it!**

**NOTE: If you've skipped straight to the last chapter updated (this one) GO TO BACK TO CHAPTER 7 BEFORE READING THIS ONE! That one is also new! :)**

Danny's POV

Tom, Harry and I are all staring at the scene with wide eyes, as we watch a tall girl with reddish brown hair almost rip Dougie's head off with simple words. We exchange even more worried glances as the tall, menacing guy behind her puts his hand on her shoulder.

'Sheen,' a firm voice tells her, 'calm down. How about you go look for Blink and I'll talk to this guy?' We take deep breaths in as she quickly leaves and he steps closer.

A serious silence between us stays for a few moments before the guy narrows his eyes at Dougie. We tense up, waiting for something to happen.

'_You._'

The three of us turn our attention to Dougie, confused. Suddenly the brunette turns to us.

'He your friend?' We all are frozen, lost for words.

'Uh… Uhm… yeah.' I manage to get dumbly out.

'Well tell him to fuck off her next time!' He shouts, pointing to Dougie. He turns away from us and gets close to him.

'Look, we're sorry, man. He's not normally like this, we promise…' Harry tried to bravely defend Dougie before he gets his head smashed in.

'I don't care.' He says coldly, not breaking his glare from Dougie, and Harry quiets down.

'You don't know Blink, I can guarantee you never will.' He snarls lowly. Dougie is frozen like a stone. 'If I see you near her _ever _again, I will _personally _beat you until you can't stand. Got it?' He narrows his eyes. Dougie swallows and nods.

'Good,' He steps back and begins to head on his way out, but pauses and turn to me.

'And thanks for bringing her into this, idiot.' I look down guiltily. I didn't even say anything mean to her, and I feel like shit about it. He spins on his heel, and quickly walks out, leaving the four who make McFly in fear, shock, guilt, and confusion.

Blink's POV

'Blink! Blink, where the fuck are you? Blink!' Sheen's voice echoes through the large warehouse as I hear footsteps pounding gradually becoming louder.

I'm sitting on the cold floor of the cellar, caressing the small wooden music box that I got from my mother, when Sheen crashes into the room. I look up at her.

'Yeah?' I ask quietly.

'You okay, Blink?' She asks gently, sitting down on the floor beside me. I look down at the music box and swallow.

'Yeah.' My voice sounds so small, even to me. It's not a good feeling, when you don't talk that much anyway.

'I know you probably know this already, but that idiot has no idea what he was talking about back there,' she says, staring into space.

I curl up into a ball slightly and keep my gaze on the music box.

_I wish she were here right now._

_I wish she were always with me._

Sheen continues her attempt to comfort me.

'You're definitely not a skank. If anyone was, it was he. You're the coolest person I know, so don't let people like him get you down.' She concludes her little speech with a hug, which surprises me greatly. Sheen isn't one of the cuddly types.

I wrap my arms around her as tight as I can, and weep softly into her shoulder like the little kid I never was.

'It doesn't matter if _he _never loved you,' she whispers. We both know exactly who _he _is.

'Dodger and I are your family now, and have been since the night we first found you.'

I cry for the rest of the night for different reasons until I fall asleep in Sheen's arms.

One reason obviously being that I'm still upset about that asshole that doesn't know about my father or me.

But also because I've never felt more loved by anyone.

Not my mother.

Not Anyone.


	11. Chapter 9

**It's Just You And Me Now**

**Chapter 9: Damn, It's Cold**

**A/N: Yay! Getting an update in early! My co-writer are a bit ahead, so you guys might get 4 chapters this week! :)**

**GalaxyDefender49: Thanks again! I'm glad you thought it was cute, I'm sure you'll love the next few chapters even more! (Ultra cuteness my co-writer and I had to try to contain ourselves when rereading it at lunch!)**

**D/C: Don't Own, Know, Have Met, Or Anything except listen to McFly.**

Dougie's POV

I'm sitting on a couch in the living room of the Band House, staring blankly at the TV in front of me, not paying attention, when I hear footsteps tumbling down the stairs to where I'm sitting.

'Hey Dougie, we're going out,' Harry says, making me look up. Tom and Danny are standing with him. 'You wanna come?'

'Nah,' I shake my head, 'not feeling it tonight, Haz.' Tom and Danny look at each other, and Harry raises and eyebrow.

'You sure?' He asks. I nod, positive on my decision. 'Alright then,' He turns around, and heads out the door. 'See you later,' he says half heartedly, and the door shuts behind him and the other two. I return to my blank state.

I don't really know why, but I can't get that girl, Blink, out of my head. It's been three days, and I don't know why I still care about what happened so much. It's not like I've never insulted a girl the guys tried to set me up with. But as cheesy as it sounds, for some reason, she really does seem different.

For one, any of the other girls would've gotten upset and burst into tears as soon as I called them a skank and didn't instantly fall head-over-heels for them.

Also, when we met before, she didn't instantly try to flirt with me like other girls just because of who I am. In fact, she didn't even seem to recognize me. She was too focused on her own life. I guess that's kind of refreshing.

She seems a lot tougher than most, but then again she ran away from the club in tears. It didn't seem to add up.

When I had just called her a skank, she had been ready to go. I wouldn't have been surprised if it had gotten physical, but as soon as I made the whole 'daddy never loved' comment, it was over.

What was that all about?

I search through my memories of that night, trying to find a clue as to why that would make her so upset. Suddenly, I remember something from her friend's rant.

'…_You have no idea what she's been through...'_

Something must have happened between her and her dad. Maybe he died when she was little? That would explain why my comment would make her so upset. Maybe he really _didn't _ever love her, because he had some sort of problem.

Oh my god, I'm the biggest asshole ever.

I sit for a good ten minutes wallowing in my own guilt before I get up, grab my keys, and almost run out the door.

At first, I don't even know what I'm doing as I slip the keys into the ignition and start pulling out of the drive, but once I'm speeding down the road, I realize just where I'm going.

I'm going to find that girl.

I walk briskly through the dark alleys, my breath clouding in front of my face.

_Damn, it's cold._

Corner after corner I turn, hoping to fin the small street where I first bumped into her.

_She can't be that far from that street._

I'm just about to round the 23rd corner when I hear two voices. I stop in my tracks and step back, but only slightly, and peer around the corner. There, standing in the cold, is the girl, Blink, unfortunately with that tall guy she's friends with, _again. _I narrow my eyes in annoyance, and listen in on the conversation, which seems very excited.

'Oh my god,' I hear her quietly exclaim, 'are you serious?' The guy grins at her.

'Yeah, kid,' I see her smile widely. 'It's all yours.' She pulls him into a hug. I can feel my face start to burn for some reason. I have a feeling that it's not just because of the cold.

'Thank you so much, Dodger!' She laughs. 'I love you so much!' She keeps her grip on him tight, and I can hear his muffled chuckle.

By this time my face is probably… no, most _definitely _red, and angry thoughts are rushing through my head.

_Are they together? _

I narrow my eyes.

_There's no other reason she would say she loves him. They definitely aren't siblings._

I grimace.

_Yeah, they're together._

I swallow a growing lump in my throat, and watch as he kisses the top of her head, and they part ways. I smirk slightly. For some reason, I really did _not _like the idea of them being together at all.

She looks down and fiddles with her hands, quietly laughing sweetly, and I now notice that her palms are filled with a wad of cash.

_So that's what she must be so excited about._

After realizing that now is my chance, I quickly straighten myself out best I can, and take a step out into the open, ready to make a complete idiot out of myself.

Blink's POV

'Blink! Hey kid, come out here!' I'm in the cellar, humming the tune and air-guitaring the chords to _All The Small Things _by Blink-182 when Dodger calls my name from outside. I sigh.

'What do you want?' I yell up to him.

'Um… Nothing, just come up here!' He hesitates.

'Why don't _you _come down _here?' _I call. I don't want to get up. He shoots right back at me, though.

'Because I can _guarantee _that you aren't doing any thing that's actually worth staying down there,' I laugh slightly. He knows what I do when I'm not being productive – Hum to Blink-182 songs and air-guitar the chords that I would definitely play if I had an actual guitar. He continues.

'And because it's too small and stuffy down there to even breathe,' I roll my eyes. Dodger's not too fond of being in the cellar. He's always complaining that's it's too small, or too dirty, when I really don't see a problem with it.

I sigh loudly and get up, making my way to his location outside of the warehouse. I'm surprised at the temperature when I step out and walk to Dodger, who is standing in the middle of the alley.

'Damn, it's cold,' I say. Dodger shrugs.

'Well, probably because it's October.' He states. It's now my turn to shrug as I walk stiffly over to him, both with our hands shoved in our pockets. I notice he's fiddling with something in them.

'What do you have in your pocket?' I inquire. He grins.

'It's what I wanted you out here for.' I raise an eyebrow.

'So… What is it, then?' I gesture for him to continue, and he pulls out something that just confuses me even further. His hand is holding a wad of cash, maybe five, six hundred dollars. I cock my head.

'What's that for?' He chuckles, before reaching out and taking my hand out of my pocket, placing the paper into my palm.

'You.' I'm still a bit confused. There's only one thing that I want that is this amount of money, but Dodger wouldn't do that for me… would he?

'Why, though?' I ask quizzically. He chuckles.

'Don't think I don't hear you rambling on and on about that guitar in the music shop that you pass by every day,' he smirks as my eyes widen.

Every time I go out to get supplies for Sheen, Dodger and I, I take the same route – A route that goes past the local music store. I love going in and looking at all the guitars. There's been one that I've always really liked, a Taylor Acoustic, but I've never been able to afford it. That store is the one place I've vowed myself to never steal from. I look at the money.

'Oh my god,' I exclaim excitedly, 'are you serious?' Dodger laughs lightly.

'Yeah, kid,' my grin widens, 'it's all yours!'

'Thank you so much, Dodger!' I jump into his arms and hug him tightly. Even though he's already like a brother to me, this is the nicest thing he's done for me. 'I love you so much!' I say, and I mean it. Dodger's seriously like a piece of family I've never had, and although Sheen is too, Dodger has always had a special soft spot for me, and we're the closest to brother and sister you can get.

He affectionately kisses the top of my head, gives my shoulders a squeeze and walks off, leaving me to stand in the cold, smiling happily to myself, and fiddle with the wad of money, happy thoughts floating through my head.

_I can't believe he listened to my rambling about that guitar._

I smile.

_He actually raised all that money for me._

I chuckle at the thought.

_This day couldn't get any better._

I brush my hair out of my eyes.

_Nothing could bring me down,_ I think as I continue to stand in the cold, flipping through the money.

But sadly, I couldn't be more wrong, when I hear a deliberate cough, and look up to see who is there.

There is only one thought that passes through my head when I recognize who is standing in front of me.

_No._

**Rate, Review, Favorite, Don't Do Anything, Whatever you see fit for my story! :)**


	12. Chapter 10: Forgive Me

**It's Just You And Me Now**

**Chapter 10: I'm Sorry**

**A/N: Had A Lot of fun writing this, I Really love this chapter! :)**

**NOTE: If you're skipping straight to the last chapter so far (this one) for the update, GO BACK TO CHAPTER 9! That one's New, too!**

Blink's POV

I stand In the crisp air, the smile spread across my face mere seconds ago completely vanished, as I watch the person I most want to strangle walk slowly towards me, his eyes flitting from place to place, but always focusing on me. He stops.

'Uh… Uhm…' He stutters, but I don't even want to be near him.

'What the hell do you want now?' I cut him off sharply. He looks straight at me.

'Blink, right?' I narrow my eyes.

'Why the fuck are you here?' I spit.

'Listen, Blink,' he starts. I scoff, and turn my back to him, stalking off.

Well, I _begin _to stalk off, but am turned right back around by two strong hands that grab my shoulders.

'_What?' _I yell at him.

'Please, just hear me out–'

'And why should I? You obviously didn't want to talk back at the bar!'

'I know, but _please!' _His eyes are desperate.

'What do you even have to say to me?' I retort, 'that my mother was a dirty whore?' He pauses, and then takes a breath in.

'No,' he says softly, 'I want to say I'm sorry.'

Dougie's POV

I look desperately at her as her eyes narrow.

'You want to apologize?'

I let out a breath I was holding.

'Yes.'

Her face shows mixed signs of confusion, annoyance, and curiosity.

'Why would you? Especially since you definitely didn't have a problem with what you said before.' She spits. I flinch at the memory of insulting her before attempting to answer her question.

'Honestly… I don't know,' She looks at me skeptically, 'but you've been in my head for three days straight, and I can't get you out.'

Blink's POV

I'm really struggling to find a reply to this guy. I don't know what to think. I'm shocked, for one. I couldn't have been on his mind for just an insult. I'm torn as well. Part of me kind of wants to forgive him, but I also want to smack him upside the head. Which leads me to another question. What does he even want me to do? All these thoughts are spinning so fast in my head that I'm starting to get a bit dizzy.

'Well, what do you want me to do now that you've apologized?' I shrug. His eyes begin begging me again.

'_Forgive Me.'_

**Rate, Review, Favorite, Whatever you see fit for my story! :)**


	13. Chapter 11: Not All Was Right

**It's Just You And Me Now**

**Chapter 11: All Is Not Right**

**A/N: Yay! Two updates in one week! This chapter's really cute for the most part! Hope you like it!**

**NOTE: If you haven't visited this story since last week, Chapter 9 and 10 are also new! I've just uploaded these chapters a bit later than them. So if you haven't read Chapter 9 and 10 PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO! It will be MUCH MUCH less confusing, and who doesn't want the full story!? It probably shouldn't, but it's actually worrying me that the odd number chapters are getting less people reading than the even chapters, so PLEASE PLEASE go back a chapter or two every time you visit and make sure you've read that chapter!**

Dougie's POV

'I've barely been able to sleep soundly ever since that night at the bar,' I start to ramble. 'You've been on my mind ever since. I haven't been able to think straight with the thought of you hurt. Guilt was eating me up.' Words are spilling out of my mouth, and they probably wouldn't have stopped if she hadn't spoken up.

'But you don't even know me. I don't even know you, either,' she points out.

'Fine,' I say, strangely determined to win her over now. 'My name's Dougie Poynter. I was born on November 30th, 1987, and I'm 19 years old, turning 20 soon. I'm in a band called McFly, and the guys you met at the bar three days ago are my band mates. I play the bass. My favorite bands are Blink-182–' I'm cut off.

'Okay, okay, thanks for the information,' she says. I sigh. I was to tell her everything about myself for some reason. I don't want to stop, but I do anyway.

'So now you know me,' I shrug, 'but do you forgive me?'

Blink's POV

I shrug.

Do I forgive him? It seems like he really does mean it… But even though he basically gave me an autobiography, I still barely know him. He could be a dirty cheating liar for all I know… But then why did he come all the way out here to say he's sorry? I sigh.

'I don't know. I still barely know _you,' _I say, tired. He looks down at me, determined.

'Then give me a try,' I look at him skeptically. Why should I? My life was working perfectly well without him. I was doing what I always do, things were going so well between Sheen and I, and I just got all this money. I _was _the type to hold a grudge, but honestly, I know it wasn't supposed to be a really offensive comment. I didn't have to gain by not forgiving him, and he was practically begging me. I sigh and look at Dougie, trying to read his facial expressions. His eyes are slightly widened, looking at me expectantly, and his eyebrows are turned up, giving off an air of innocence. His lips are turned down in a worried frown, and he's seemingly subconsciously nibbling at his bottom lip. A faint blush of embarrassment, which I can understand, completes this expression. I mean, I would be embarrassed too if I was just asking a random stranger who I had pissed off to be my friend. I conclude that he is genuinely asking for forgiveness, and he was worried that I would reject him.

I sigh again and finally respond to him.

'Alright, I forgive you.'

His face lights up and he grins at me.

'Thank you,' he says breathlessly.

Jesus, this guy is _really _excited about me.

'But I won't forget,' I warn, because I honestly won't.

His smile shrinks a little, but it's still there.

'Thanks anyway,' he says, and turns away to walk back down the alley.

I stare at his retreating figure. Even though he told me a bund of stuff about himself, I still don't get him at all.

Dougie's POV

I walk back to my car, oddly proud of earning Blink's forgiveness. I'm still not too sure I did it, but it feels like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. On the drive back to the band house, I think about what Blink said. If she was forgiving me, then why wasn't she forgetting about it? Isn't the phrase 'forgive and forget'? As in do both, not just one? I don't want to worry myself any further about it though, so I decide that I could just be content with the fact that we're now on a first-name basis.

I unlock the door and sit down on the couch, feeling all was right with the world.

That feeling was about to change, because not all was right with the world. Something was very wrong with the world, in fact.

Harry, Danny and Tom walk into the house, looking worried and stressed.

'What's up, you guys?' I ask, confused. They had left to go party before, what could've happened?

Tom looks at me seriously.

'Harry's been robbed.'

**Rate, Review, Favorite, Don't Do Anything, Whatever you see fit for my story! :)**


	14. Chapter 12: That One

**It's Just You And Me Now**

**Chapter 12: That One**

**A/N: Love this chapter!**

**NOTE: Okay, so this might be a bit confusing... but if you've read Chapters 9 and 10 from last update, and are skipping straight to the last chapter, go back to Chapter 11, THAT ONE'S ALSO NEW TOO! It'll be less confusion, and it's such a cute chapter as well!**

**And if you missed the addition of Chapter 9 and 10, and skipping straight to the last chapter for the update, go back to read Chapters 9 and 10 before reading this, I promise you'll like the story more if you do!**

**So basically, each update will contain two chapters. So if you see that It's been recently updated on the Archive page, go to the second to last Chapter, and THEN start reading! That's where the most recent update starts!**

Dougie's POV

My heart drops. My face pales. My stomach twists. My mouth dries.

'What… What do you mean Harry's been robbed?'

'We were using his credit for tonight as we hadn't used it in a while, and we found this big chunk of money missing,' Tom tells me. I blink.

'When did you find out?' I ask hurriedly. I'm freaked out of my bones. Tom shrugs.

'Just today, when we were out.'

'Well do you have any idea who could've taken the money?' I ramble with questions. Tom shrugs again. I turn to Danny and Harry, who are both sitting, staring off into space. The cheery light in Danny eyes is slightly dimmed.

'Do you have any idea, Dan?' He looks at me.

'No, I don't. We've contacted the police about it, though. It was a real big chunk of money,' he informs me. I have a feeling that's all he knows about. Suddenly we hear Harry quietly talking, half to us, half to him.

'I don't get it.'

'What do you mean, Haz?' Tom looks over to him.

'This whole thing. I mean, how did the thief even do it? That bank is damn good when it comes to security, especially with our accounts. I don't see how it's even possible to hack into them with that amount of security,' he says. We all stop to think about it.

'Oh!' Danny pipes up. We all look up at him. 'Maybe whoever did it was really small, right, and so they were able to get in easier!' Tom, Harry, and I raise our eyebrows, slightly chuckling.

'Yeah… I'm not sure that's quite it,' Tom says slowly, ginning slightly.

'Well… The police are on it, right?' I ask.

'Yeah,' Tom says half-heartedly. Harry then stands up, a tired look on his face.

'Well, I'm going to bed. I don't exactly want to think about the multi thousand robbery that just happened on my account.'

And with that, he shuffles upstairs, and there no more discussion of it anymore that night.

Blink's POV

I'm sitting alone in the cellar, thinking about what had happened today with Dougie. That must've been the most awkward human interaction I've ever experienced. I wonder why he was so hell bent on getting forgiven. I mean, I was honestly starting to forget it a little bit myself. But he had said he hadn't slept since it happened. That's one hell of a guilty conscience, I guess.

I wish I could talk to someone about this, but Dodger and Sheen would both get mad and tell me what and idiot I am for forgiving him, and that's something I don't really want to hear.

I lie down on my bed and star at the ceiling while thinking about… everything, really.

I hear footsteps down the stairs and see Sheen out of the corner of my eye.

'Yeah?' I say before she can even say anything.

In a second she's right next to the bed and pulling me off, almost pulling my shoulder out of the socket.

'Come on,' she says urgently, 'you have to see this _now.'_

I follow her up the stairs to where Dodger is waiting for us. Dodger grabs my hand and starts leading me somewhere, Sheen at his side. Halfway though this weird fieldtrip, I realize we're going to the bank I took a 'loan' from a while ago.

Oh shit.

I wrench out of Dodger's grip and run ahead, the second the bank into view I see all the red and blue lights surrounding the bank.

Police are swarming the place, dogs sniffing around every corner. I look at Sheen and Dodger, my face pale.

'What happened?' I ask, my voice shaky. Sheen pulls a ripped paper from a magazine, and hand it to me.

'Turns out that shipment money came from someone a little more important than we thought.' I look down at the paper she gives me, and my stomach is suddenly in my throat.

There, on the paper, is Dougie and his band mates that I met at the bar. I start to fear the worst.

Sheen shoves her hand out and points at the one I recognize as Harry, and says the words I've been dreading since I got hold of the paper.

'That one. You managed to rob Harry Judd, famous drummer of hit band McFly.'

**Rate, Review, Favorite, Don't Do Anything, Whatever you see fit for my story! :)**


	15. Chapter 13: One Way Or Another

**It's Just You and Me Now**

**Chapter 13: One Way Or Another**

**A/N: Hello! A bit of a short chapter, but 14 is a bit longer! These chapters are kind of just for explaining things that will happen in most likely the next update, like the setting, time, etc... **

**D/C: Don't Own McFly, Don't Know McFly, BUT I AM Absolutely gorging myself over the studio version of Love Is On The Radio!**

Blink's POV

'No…. No, No, No….' I start to panic as I shake my head vigorously. 'This be happening.' I start to hyperventilate. One of my biggest fears that come along with what I do for a 'living' is to accidentally take from a celebrity, or some sort of important person. It's just been made ten times worse now that I've met him.

In half an instant, Dodger's arms are wrapped tightly around me, trying to comfort me best he can as I begin to shake.

'Shh, Blink, Shh. It'll be okay, don't worry. It was just a mistake,' he says quietly, his chin resting on top of my head. I shake my head, and start to speak, choking on myself.

'No, no, but you don't u-under-stand,' I stutter, 'I- I met h- him at the b- bar. He kn- knows my Dodger. H- he could find me if h- he tried h- hard enough. He could find us, and end everything! And all because of me!' I start breaking down. I don't have panic attacks as often as I did when I was 15, but they can still occur even now. Dodger hugs me tighter and Sheen speaks up.

'Oh, kid, it wouldn't be your fault! You know it wouldn't!' She says persistently. Dodger nods.

'She's right, kid. We're your family, and if you go down, we'll do down with you. We'll never abandon you Blink. Ever.' He hugs me tight as I start to calm down. Once I'm breathing normally, he pulls away, and starts to walk back to the warehouse.

'I think that's enough of adventure for today,' he calls over his shoulder as Sheens starts to walk away as well. 'You should go get that guitar now, kid. It'll be sold soon.' As soon as those words are heard I almost completely forget about the flashing lights behind me, and bolt towards the music store. Even though it is pretty late at night and it's probably closed, I could still camp out. I've done it before.

But I do know one thing.

I am _going _to get that guitar, one way or another.

**Rate, Review, Favorite, PLEASE! They've actually become quite cheering for me! :)**


	16. Chapter 14: Mine

**It's Just You and Me Now**

**Chapter 14: Mine**

**NOTE: Once again, the update is in two chapters. THAT means that if you're skipping to the last chapter for the latest update, go back to chapter 13, because that is where the update begins!**

Blink's POV

I wake up by the bitter cold of an early October morning. I've slept outside of the music store, my dreams troubled and fearful, and I've just woken up with stiffness in my joints and an aching pain in my neck. I groan as I get up off the hard ground. I've forgotten how I _hate _sleeping outside of the cellar. But it's definitely worth it if it means I'll get a new guitar. I check the sign on the front door, and unfortunately, I have another half hour to wait. I decide to buy a coffee from the café next door so I can warm up. Yes, its wasting part of Dodger's money, but a two-dollar coffee won't hurt.

I zip my jacket up a little bit more and walk briskly into small café. The wonderful heat is blasting in the café, which is so nice soothing that I can't help the stupid grin that spreads across my face.

I get to end of the line and start reading the menu on the wall; maybe a scone or a muffin would be nice with a coffee.

A creepy feeling washes over me, sending prickles down my spine. It's like I'm being… watched.

I turn my head abruptly to the right where the feeling is the strongest, but there's nothing suspicious. No creepy sending me death glares, just regular people drinking their coffees.

I let out a tiny sigh and calm down a bit – how stupid am I to actually get scared? I'm probably just nervous because the police found out about the bank.

Dougie's POV

I yawn slightly and lean against the booth I'm sitting in. I can't believe I'm up this early, I barely even slept last night, but there's a music shop next door that's opening in half an hour, and I've been told that they have a bass that I really want.

I gave lazily around the little coffee shop I'm in, looking at all the people and the pastries lined up behind the counter. The bell jingles and the door swings. I glance over to see who is there. I'm pretty bored and tired, so to keep myself awake, I've been making up stories about the people who come in.

I don't need to make up any stories about this particular customer, though. I know that I accidentally bumped into her in an alley, and that's how I met her. I know that I insulted her in the club where we were introduced to each other, which I regretted so badly I ran back to that same alley just to apologize. I already have a story for her. And her name is Blink.

There is a delicate flush across her cheeks, probably from the cold air outside, that makes her blue eyes even brighter. A relaxed, contented grin is spread across her face. I realize I hadn't really seen her smile before, but I can tell that it was the type of smile that wasn't worn often, which is quite a shame. It isn't crooked or awkward, like most people's smiles. It is perfectly proportioned. Actually, her entire face is perfectly proportioned. She has big expressive eyes and the sort of button nose that everyone loves, straight white teeth and lips that–

Okay, this is getting really weird.

Her face quickly changes from a relaxed smile to a worried frown. She abruptly turns her head in my direction. I can feel the blush burning on my face as I duck my head down just as quickly, hoping not to be noticed. I glance back up, and she's looked away.

_I was just staring at a girl like a total creep for no reason – and she almost caught me!_

I slump back down in my booth again.

_What, am I in grade school again?_

Blink's POV

I walk into the store with my half-drank coffee, whistling the tune to _I Miss You _by Blink-182, and let my eyes scan around the shop. I'm the only customer there. A cheery voice greets me from behind the counter.

'Why, hey there Blondie,' I turn my head to greet a girl a year older than me with long, dark brown hair and a lip ring that I know quite well.

'What's up, Izzy?' I grin as I walk over to the glass counter. She shrugs.

'Ah, nothing, just same as usual,' she lightly laughs, 'what you doing here so early?'

I smirk as I pull out the wad of cash that has been in my pocket since yesterday. She leans in to look at it more closely.

'Oooh,' She ogles, 'where'd you get all that?'

'A friend gave me it as a gift,' I smile like a kid. Izzy nods.

Izzy is basically my only friend outside of Dodger and Sheen, and she manages the music store. She's never asked any questions about where I live, my family, my friends, nothing. The only thing we've ever really talked about was music, something that we both share deeply.

'So what you planning on spending it on?' She asks.

'You still got that Taylor in the back?' She chuckles.

'You mean the one that you've forbidden me to sell for the past year? Yeah, I think I still got it.' She gestures for me to follow her as she walks over to the acoustic section.

Before long we're standing in front of the beautiful Taylor guitar that I've been gaping at since I first stepped foot in the shop. Even now, I stand before it as wide-eyed as the first time it caught my eye. Izzy looks from the guitar, back to me, and chuckles.

'You wanna get it over with?' She says cheekily, referring to the money. I nod eagerly, and shove it all into her had. She quickly counts the amount, and nods, satisfied.

'I'll leave you to it, then,' she says cheerily, and returns to her station at the counter; leaving me to take the acoustic off the wall, for the first time calling it mine.

**Rate, Review, Favorite, Or Tell Me What Is Wrong With It! I love pleasing people! :)**


	17. Chapter 15: Wait A Minute

**It's Just You And Me Now**

**Chapter 15: Wait A Second…**

**A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you like this update, as always! AAHH I'm still gorging myself over Love Is On The Radio, absolutely love it! My journal's binding broke, but I got a brand new one along with an amazing pen for my birthday (it's the 27th) and I ABSOLUTELY LOVE IT! Anyway, that's what's happening with me, hope you enjoy! :)**

**D/C: Don't know, own, or have anything else to do with McFly, Cause if I did (other than being a nice big GD) I wouldn't be writing a story about them.**

Dougie's POV

I walk into the music store to hear a familiar acoustic tune of _Adam's Song _by none other Blink-182 running through the store. I have to say that who ever is playing it is pretty damn good, and I'm curious to find out who it is.

I walk over to the girl at the counter, who's flipping through a magazine, smirking to herself.

'Excuse me?' I ask.

'Yes?' She closes the magazine, 'how can I help you?'

'Uhm, I was just wondering, who's playing their guitar?'

'Oh, she's over there,' she points to a dark corner on the opposite side of the shop. She smirks, 'she's pretty damn good, isn't she?' I nod.

'Yeah, Incredible,' I start to walk in the direction she pointed. 'Thanks.'

'No problem,' and she picks up another magazine and starts reading again.

I walk to the corner of the shop where the girl pointes, the familiar intro to 'I Miss You' gradually becoming louder. I turn the corner, and I'm surprised at who I see sitting on the floor.

'Blink?'

Blink's POV

I look abruptly up, immediately palming the strings on the Taylor. I'm in disbelief of whom I see.

'_Dougie? _What are you doing here?'

'I'm looking for a new bass,' he shrugs. I raise my eyebrow.

'Okay… but this is the acoustic section. Basses aren't over here,' I point out, 'in fact, they're at the opposite side of the store.'

He shrugs again.

'I guess I just wanted to see the amazing guitar player that was playing a song from one of my favorite bands.' I duck my head.

'I'm not that great,' I say sheepishly. He scoffs lightly.

'You're kidding, right? You're almost as good as Tom and Danny!' I remember the Bolton accent and dimple.

'Yeah, okay,' I say sardonically. He takes a seat on the floor next to me.

'So… you like Blink-182, I take it?' He starts unstably.

'Yeah, my favorite band,' I say casually.

'Hey, mine too,' I nod, but I already remember from when he mentioned it in his mini autobiography to me. I start mindlessly strumming the Taylor subconsciously.

Dougie's POV

Before I know it, Blink is off on an acoustic improvisation that is absolutely mind-blowing, and she doesn't even seem to know it. I watch as her fingers effortlessly move along the fret board as she stares off into space. She seems to feel me watching her when she snaps back into reality and stops playing. She turns to look at me.

'So you getting, then?' She asks, reminding me of the reason I first walked into this store.

'Yeah, I am.' I nod.

'Well, then why you go get one, then? I'm not that fun to be with, you know,' she shrugs.

'Uh, yeah, I should probably get on that,' I push myself up and start to walk out of the secluded corner, when I bump into someone calling Blink's name.

'Sorry,' a deep voice mutters, and two dark eyes look down on me. I swallow.

'Wait a second….'

**Rate, Review, Favorite, Don't do anything, Whatever you see fit for my story! :)**


	18. Chapter 16: I Forgave Him

**It's Just You And Me Now**

**Chapter 16: I Forgave Him**

**A/N: I realized that this update is actually a bit short, so I apologize, but hope you like it nonetheless! :)**

**NOTE: Once again, the update is in two, so go back one if you're skipping to the last one (it'll be worth it!)**

Dodger's POV

I walk into the music store, knowing that Blink is hiding in there somewhere. I don't walk over to the girl behind the store, as I already know where she is when I hear and acoustic guitar being played near-professionally from a corner the shop.

I walk over to the direction in which the corner is in, and the guitar stops. I get closer as I hear muffles voices. I'm just about to round the corner, starting to say Blink's name when I bump into somebody walking the opposite direction.

'Sorry,' I mutter before looking down. As soon as I do, I stop myself from punching a face in. 'Wait a minute…'

The guy ducks his head.

'Why the fuck are you here?'

'Dodger?' Blink appears, looking at me with a look of confusion. 'What… Are you doing?'

'Not now, Blink,' I tell her sternly. 'I need to teach someone a lesson.' She looks at the blonde with his head down. She walks forward.

'Uh, no you don't, Dodger,' She says quickly. I narrow my eyes at her.

'What do you mean 'I don't?'' Before she can respond, I've pushed the blonde against the wall.

'What the _hell _Dodger?' Blink almost yells, but I ignore her.

'What the fuck did I tell you?' I spit at the blond cowering from me. 'Didn't I say that I would beat you senseless if you ever went near her again? Did it ever cross your fucking mind that I was actually _serious?' _ He gasps as I push him harder against the wall.

'For fuck's sake, Dodger,' Blink starts to pry me off him.

'What did you do to her this time?'

'_Nothing!' _Blink yanks me off him, and he falls to his knees.

'I… I promise… I didn't do anything to her…' He looks up at me.

'I swear.'

Blink's POV

I look scornfully as he narrows his eyes skeptically.

'What's your name?'

'Dougie,' Dougie responds quickly, slowly pulling himself to his feet.

'And why were you near Blink?' I roll my eyes. 'Over-protective' is an under-statement.

Dougie looks around nervously.

'Uhm… I… Well… I guess…' I sigh, knowing what I have to do.

I take a breath, and cut him off.

'Because…' they both look at me.

'I forgave him.'

**Rate, Review, Favorite, Don't Do Anything, Whatever you see fit for my story! :)**


	19. Chapter 17: All The Warnings

**It's Just You And Me Now**

**Chapter 17: All The Warnings**

**A/N: Hello All! I hope everyone had a terrific Halloween, and that everyone is as excited and happy for Tom and Gi as I am! The little Fletcher will be grandly welcome!**

**Anyway, a short chapter 17, but little treat longer for chapter 18. I'm sorry if that made no sense, I'm drop dead exhausted. :)**

Blink's POV

Both boys look at me for different reasons. Dougie is thanking me silently for pretty much saving his life, while Dodger is trying to decide whether to yell at me for being stupid or just listen to me.

'We'll talk later,' Dodger pretty much growls, and storms out of the shop.

'Wow, that was intense,' Izzy says from behind the counter, 'is everyone okay?'

'Yeah, we're fine,' I say half-heartedly.

I turn to Dougie.

'I'm really sorry. Dodger's just an idiot sometimes.'

He looks up and smiles a little.

'Don't worry, it's not your fault.'

He quickly ducks his head wanders out of the store, ignoring the bass section. I decide to stay with Izzy, because I don't really want to feel Dodger's wrath.

Dougie is definitely one of the weirder people I've met. It's like he changes every time I talk to him. First we were strangers, who kept running into each other, and then we were enemies, and now we're… friendly acquaintances? I guess?

I finally have to leave the shop after a few hours of doing nothing, and I walk back to the warehouse as slow as possible with my guitar, planning what I'll say to Dodger when I see him.

Dougie's POV

I duck my head and turn on my heels, heading straight for the door. I'm no longer in the mood to look at the new basses.

That guy again, Dodger, _really _got his point across, now. I remember his massive hands digging my shoulders into the wall. _Fuck _did that hurt. He seriously wanted to make sure he was clear. I would probably be the hospital by now if Blink hadn't stepped in.

Blink.

I imagine her again, but this time she's not the only one. I now see Dodger towering behind her as well, daring me to take a step closer. I shiver as I remember all the warnings he's given me…

In the alley.

At the bar.

In the music store.

I sigh. _Maybe I shouldn't try to talk her wherever I see her, _I think. _It's too dangerous. Besides, it's not like she's the love of my life. _I swallow.

_No, but Stephanie might be._

As soon as I think this, I shake my head vigorously. No. Stephanie is _not _the love of my life.

No one is.

And that's final.

**Rate, Review, Favorite, whatever you want for my story! :)**


	20. Chapter 18: Calmly

**It's Just You And Me Now**

**Chapter 18: Calmly**

**Making this NOTE short:**

**The update is once again in twos. So please go back to chapt 17 before you read this one. Thanks :)**

Blink's POV

_Okay, _I think to myself as I start to near the warehouse. _You've got this all planned out. Just explain it to him calmly, hear his side of the story, and calmly try to agree on something. __**Calmly.**_

I take a deep breath and grip onto my guitar case a little tighter as I get close enough to see Dodger waiting for me in the midday light. I take a breath and prepare to a 'listen, Dodge' in his direction. I speak.

'What the _hell _was that?' I end up blurting out. _Well, there goes my 'calm' plan._

'Don't start with me,' he growls, as I get closer. I scoff.

'You've already started it!' I'm now two feet away from him, 'by trying to kill Dougie!'

'Oh, so _Dougie, _huh?' He narrows his eyes. 'So, what? You already got with him?'

'No! Believe or not, Dodger, I forgave him!' I shake my head. 'God, you're such a prick sometimes.'

'How am I a prick? I was protecting you, Blink!'

'From what!?'

'Him!'

'There's nothing wrong with him, Dodger!' I throw my arms up.

'Well it didn't seem like it back at the car!' I pause.

'Wait… You saw that?'

'Yeah, and I warned him to stay away from you,' I cross my arms.

'Well he came all the way over here to apologize.'

'…He did?'

'Yeah, he did. And I forgave him, Dodger, and there's nothing you can do about it.' And with I push past him, and run the cellar.

I'm lying on my mattress, softly strumming my guitar, when I hear footsteps coming down. I continue playing thinking its Sheen. Someone sighs from outside the doorway.

'Blink?' I stop playing. It's Dodger. 'Can I come in?'

I think for a bit. Do I want to talk to him? Or should I just ignore him? I battle with myself before sighing.

'Fine,' and he steps in.

'Blink,' he sits down next to the mattress. 'Do you really forgive him?' I continue staring at the ceiling.

'Yeah Dodger, I did. He didn't mean what he said at the bar, and even if he did, he came all the way over here to apologize. He really seemed guilty, and I can't push him away after that.' He nods.

'Well, if you really want to give him a chance to know you…' He pauses, '… Then I guess I have to as well.' I smile lightly, my eyes still fixed on the flickering light above.

'_But,' _he warns, 'if he hurts you again, that _will _be his last chance, and I'm not holding back.' I roll my eyes, but nod.

'Alright.'

'Okay. Now, I'm going to get out of here before I go insane from being in this box you call livable in.' I chuckle and he stands up and begins to walk out. Right as he's about to leave, he turns around again. 'Oh, and Sheen wants you to know we're low on food.' I sit up this time.

'What do you want me to do? I can't go out _now!' _He bolts upstairs before I can lash out at him, and calls behind him.

'I'm only the messenger!'

Dougie's POV

I walk into the kitchen to find Tom, Danny, and Harry sitting and eating a fry-up.

'Hey, Dougie,' Harry says with a mouthful. I nod in response.

'So did you get your new bass?' Tom asks. I just shake my head no, keeping silent again. Danny cocks his head.

'You alright, Dougs?'

'Yeah, just a bit shaken up, I guess.'

'What happened?' I shrug, and change the subject.

'So, have the police found a lead yet?'

They all look at each other.

'Uh, no, they haven't,' Tom says quietly, and returns to stabbing as much food with his fork as he can before shoveling it into his mouth. Danny nods, and Harry keeps silent, staring at his food angrily.

'Oh,' I say, getting the message, 'I see.'

The room is tense for a moment until Danny speaks up again.

'So how come you didn't get your bass? Did the shop run out?'

Tom and I give Danny a confused look.

'I had gotten to the shop when it opened. I'm sure it didn't run out of anything.'

'Yeah, but what if the shop had run out of basses permanently? What if_ all_ music shops ran out of basses? What if all the basses in _London _just broke all at once, and that's why there's no more left?'

I sigh.

'No Danny, that's not why I didn't get my guitar.'

He looks at me expectantly.

'Well then, what happened?'

'Uh… Well…' I look at them nervously, pondering whether to tell them what happened or not. I sigh. Who am I kidding, of course I am.

'Well, I saw that girl from the bar in there.'

'Blink?'

'Yeah, her.' I swallow. 'But she was with someone else.'

'Who?'

'That guy that we met back at the bar that was with her.'

'Oh,' Tom nods. 'So why did they stop you from getting it? It's not like you were trying to hit her up… were you?'

I shake my head, and remember that I still haven't told them about what I did. I take a deep breath, and start.

'Well…'

'And that's why I didn't get my bass.'

We're now sitting in one of our living rooms, Tom and Danny with dumbfounded looks on their faces. Harry is on the phone with authorities somewhere else in the house.

'So… What's your… Status with her now?'

I shrug. In all honesty, I don't really know if I'll see her again.

'Well.' Tom pushes himself off the sofa. 'I'm going over to Gi's for a while. I need a break from all this madness.' He grabs his keys, and walks to the door, starting to dial Gi's number on his phone. He situated himself while putting it to his ear. 'Alright, see you guys.' He opens the door, and then stops. We turn to look.

There's already someone at the door, blocking Tom's way.

And it's not Gi.


End file.
